Mew Karina Adventures
by Vampire Revan
Summary: Mew Karina or Karina Mew and her crew are in Water Seven so that they can have their ship repaired by the Galley-La Company. Karina Mew falls for Kaku and Lucci.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One The Meeting

_New story I decided to work on. I do not own One Piece or Pokémon but I do own Karina Mew._

Karina in her mew form was walking about Water Seven, her captain and Luxray by the name of Zane told her to go and find some place that will repair their ship the Going Gyarados; he also told her not to fly around the place or people will see her.

She made her way to the famous Galley-La Company stationed at Dock One, once there she saw the Straw Hat Crew talking to a tall guy with a long square nose; she thought he looked very handsome. Monkey D. Luffy noticed her and said, "Are part of the Pokémon Pirates?"

Karina nodded and said, "I am the first mate and second captain of the Pokémon Pirates of the Going Gyarados, name's Karina Mew; as you can see I'm a humanoid Mew" Luffy looked at her and said, "That's so cool! Can you fly?" Karina looked at him and said, "I can fly but my Captain who is a Luxray called Zane told me not to fly or people will see me and catch me"

Nami looked at her and said, "That's all-full! It no wonder why people say that the Pokémon Pirates only keep to themselves, until they find a human to love them then they can be safe" Karina nodded and said "It's very painful for a humanoid Pokémon to be without a human to look after them, I had to changed into my Kirlia form once when people saw me in Mew form"

Usopp looked at her and said, "You mean you got two Pokémon forms?" Karina shook her head and said, "I have five Pokémon forms, but I'm not saying anything to you guys"

"So what are here for?" said the man who was earlier talking to the Straw Hat Pirates. Karina turned to him and said, "MY captain told me to got to the Galley-La company to ask if they could repair the Going Gyarados, because we had some trouble with the marines" Kaku looked at her and said, "My friend Rob Lucci will go with you to see the damaged done to your ship"

Karina nodded and said, "Thanks" Kaku smiled at her then her turned around and called to Rob Lucci, "Hey Lucci, can you go with this customer here to her ship and see what the damaged was done to her ship"  
Rob Lucci looked to Karina and came over to her and his pet pigeon said, "Gladly, can you come with me so that I can look at the damaged done to your ship?" Karina nodded and took off next to Lucci to her ship.

First Chapter done the rest will soon be on the way. Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two The Pokémon Pirates

This Chapter contains some attempted rape. I don't own One Piece if I id Sengoku would be turned into a ugly baby.

Mew Karina and Rob Lucci were walking to the Pokemon Pirates boat, Karina was leading the way. "So how long have you been with the Pokemon Pirates?" Lucci's pet pigeon said to Karina.  
"I've been with them since the captain rescued me from the place I grew up in, I was just a young child at the age of six" Karina said thinking about that day. 

"So how old are you now?" the pigeon said for its master, Karina replied "I'm twenty one, so I've spent fifteen years with the Pokemon Pirates"  
Karina and Lucci walked in silence after the little talk, when they made it to the Going Gyarados; Zane Luxray was waiting for Mew Karina to arrive. Zane was a tall Luxray aged 25, who had an atitude that scared even his on crew mates; he was the one who attacked Mew Karina's hometown. 

When he saw her with an human he was very cross, "KARINA!" Zane barked, Karina looked up and hid behind Lucci. "YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE IT WHEN YOU BRING SOMEONE TO THE SHIP!"Zane continued to shout; which, Karina replied with, "He is from Galley-La Company and he's here to look at the damages to the ship" 

Zane looked at her and then at Lucci and nodded his head for them to come aboard, Karina led Lucci up the gangway and Lucci looked at the damaged, the Keel was cracked a bit and it was held by duck tape.

Lucci didn't see to the other damages because he saw Karina looking at him; he saw that Karina had a bruise on her face and a big wound on her left side, it was dripping with blood. Lucci caught her before she hit the floor, he saw that Zane was standing where Karina was and Zane said, "Take her back with you, she is of no use to me; that little pup wouldn't let me mate with her" 

Karina decided to teleport Lucci and herself back to Galley-La, when they got there Kaku saw them and rushed up with Luffy, Nami and Usopp following him. "What happened to her Lucci?" Kaku said as Lucci dumped Karina onto Kaku. 

"Her captain beat her up, he tried to mate with her, he also said that she is of no more use to the Pokemon Pirates" Hattori, Lucci's pet pigeon said for its master. Luffy looked shocked at what he heard, Usopp fainted, Kaku looked at Karina in his arms, and Nami had her mouth open. 

"Oi! Lucci, tell Iceberg-san that I decided to leave work early, and tell him I'll be back tomarrow" Kaku said holding Karina tightly to him. Lucci nodded and Kaku took off to the apartment that Lucci and he share. 

Vampire Revan: Second part done, I wont be continueing on with this story until Saturday; because I had some bad news from my aunt Jackie, her cat Tom just died and I'm so upset.

Nami: I'm sure that he is all right now.

Usoop: Vampire Revan, I know how you feel I too lost a pet.

Kaku, Vampire Revan, and Nami: You're lying!

Lucci: Why did you write that I would tell Iceberg that I would cover up for Kaku?

Vampire Revan: You two are on the same team.

Kaku: I get to carry Mew Karina.

Vampire Revan: I know you are so much better that Lucci.

Lucci: Shall we take that to the other room Vampire Revan?

Vampire Revan: Maybe tonight.

Lucci: How about now?

Vampire Revan: OK.

Luffy: Don't forget to read and review! I WANT MEEEEEEEAAAAAT!

Vampire Revan, Kaku, Lucci, Usopp, and Nami: SHUT UP!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Kaku tends to Mew Karina's wounds

Vampire Revan: I'm back!

Kaku: Where were you?

Lucci: She was with me.

Kaku: Oh

Kalifa: Vampire Revan doesn't own One Piece. If she did then she would make Sengoku into a female. But she does own Mew Karina.

Kaku: On with the story.

Kaku got back to the apartment he shares with Lucci; he opened the door and walked in with Karina in his arms. He went to the bedroom and put Karina on the bed, and then he went to the bathroom to get the first aid box.

When he got back to the room he started to clean the wounds on Karina, he was very gentle cleaning the wound on the side of her body; even though he had to remove her top to get to it. He was very surprised that her breasts were nice and round; he knew that he shouldn't look at them but he was shocked that she had a wound on heart right breast.

He decided to continue on cleaning the wound on her side before he cleaned the wound on her right breast.  
Karina woke up when she felt him cleaning her wound, she saw Kaku cleaning her wound and said, "Why are you tending to me? Where am I?"

Kaku looked at her and said, "Lucci had you in his arms, he dumped you on to me. We are in the apartment that I share with him. I'm cleaning the wounds on you because you were badly beaten by your captain"

Karina looked at him and said, "That captain is no longer my captain, he was the one that attacked my hometown and decided that I should join his crew. He tried to take advantage of me on three occasions, the third being the last time" Karina started to burst out crying at this, Kaku knew that he should comfort her; but he didn't want her to hurt her wounds anymore.

Just then Kalifa knocked at the door and said, "Iceberg-san wanted me to come here with Lucci and see how the young Mew was doing"

Kaku just looked at Kalifa and said, "Can you comfort her when I continue to clean her wounds? She has one on her right breast, and I am a little afraid she might take it the wrong why and can you please clean it?"

Hattori talked for Lucci "You are blushing" Kalifa had to put her hand on her mouth to stop herself laughing.

"Hey! ARE YOU GOING TO FINISH CLEANING THE WOUNDS, OR ARE YOU JUST GOING TO STAND THERE!"

Kaku looked like Karina just whipped him. Kalifa ended up laughing at Kaku's face, Hattori ended up cooing that sounded like a laugh, and Lucci had a smirk on his face. "I help you clean the wounds," Lucci said in a whisper to Kaku who nodded. 

Vampire Revan: Chapter Three done. Poor Kaku being shouted at by Mew Karina.

Lucci: You really like tormenting Kaku don't you?

Vampire Revan: No I like tormenting that Paulie.

Kaku: You made Karina shout at meeeeeeee.

Vampire: Sorry Kaku, I didn't mean it.

Kalifa: Don't forget to read and review. That would make Kaku happy.


End file.
